Dreams
by Heather Tsouki
Summary: It's been about 4 years since DBGT, Goten and Trunks have gone to college with Bra and Pan finshing up High School. It is near Christmas and the gang decide to go to the Alps, what will happen? T/P, G/B, U/M ^-^ *CHAPTER 3 is up!*
1. Return Home

Dreams  
  
Disclamier: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!! Wish I did..-.-;; maybe some one will give it to be for my birthday ^-^  
  
A/N: ^-^ well this is my first DBZ FF I've done. I hope you like it. hm...pairs.....I'm still deciding if I should do Trunks/Pan, Goten/Bra, and Ubuu/Marron with some....make that a lot of bashing on Marron. Yes I do hate her. But I only a few I hate ^_^ so don't worrie. If your a Pro- Marron..I'm really sorry.....I don't know why....I just hate her...kkies ^- ^  
  
Ages: (They may change)  
  
Goten - 21  
  
Trunks - 22  
  
Bra - 16  
  
Pan - 17  
  
Marron - 19  
  
Ubuu - 21 **************************************************************************** ******************************************************************  
  
One day there lived a cute little boy with lavender hair that was cut above the ears. He was around 22 years old and was living in an apartment with his best friend, Goten. Goten was only close to a year younger then Trunks.. Goten had short black hair that still slightly spiked up at the side. He had black eyes instead of blue like Trunks. The two boys both attended California University and shared the large apartment.  
  
The apartment was mainly white with white furnishing in it. You'd have to go to the two boy's different rooms to see any real color. Goten's room consider of tanish white walls with a red medal king size bed, just because he pretty much used it up. The bed had usually red silk covers on it. He had a large TV, about 2 1/2 by 3, that had three seperate compartments to it. In the first compartment it held a playstation two with a collection of japanese fighting and roleplay games in it. The second contained a Game Cube 2006 that could play any Nitendo games and the compartment also held many Nitendo games in it. The last compartment contained a X-box with many games to play on it. The room was full of all kinds of things even some that should not have been found as the horror was to horrible.  
  
Trunks' room was different. Maybe even 'WAY' different if you had seen it. Instead of the dirty room you'd exspect from looking at Goten's, it wasn't. He had royal blue painted walls. His bed was a black medal body with royal blue sheets covering the kingsize bed. He had a oak wood desk in the corner near the walk through sliding door that led to a balacony that held a telescope to view the stars. The desk had a large PC on it. The computer had a DVD player, CD/DVD burner, CD player, floppy drive, twin duel surround sound speakers, DSL/Cable modem, photo printer, color scanner, color copier, headset headphones/microphone, and a computer tablet. What would you have expect from the Vice President of Capsule Corp.? Trunk's room was manly the color of royol blue but was pretty desent for a nineteen year old teenage boy on his own. In a corner of the room was a book case. It held many Chemistry, Maths, Geography, English, and even some regular novels such as Lord of the Rings and even Harry Potter.  
  
Goten layed bored on the white couch in the Living Room with the remote. He just kept flicking through the channels, finding nothing he would like. When suddenly Trunks came back from work, he usually worked after school for a couple of hours. 'Yes! I can finnally tell Trunks what we're doing tonight and we can get out of this house!! W00t!!' Goten thought excited. "Hey Trunks! How was work?" he said. Trunks came in and sat down next to Goten on the couch. (No there is no Yaoi of Yuri...if you thought so.....EWWWWWWWWWW!! ) "It was totally boring, I swear, usually the end of November is more busy then it is for the last two weeks," he yawned befire continueing. "I'm so bored that I could fall asleep right now."  
  
"Ahh don't do that or we won't get to go see what Bra's surprise is!" Goten winned slightly in this. "Surprise?!?" this had gotten the lavender hair boy's attention. "What surprise?" Goten just grinned. "She told me it's a secret and that we have to go over to Capsule Corp and see for our selfs!""Well what are you waiting for! GET READY!!!" Trunks quickly speeded off to change into his everyday clothes and that. Goten just sweatdroped and went to get ready himself. When both boys were ready, they quickly looked to make sure no one was watching and when the close was clear, they flew off to Capsule Corp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Capsule Corp~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bra I am not letting you come near my face with that stuff!" yelled a raven hair and eyed girl. She wore black jeans with a read t-shirt and had her trademark, the orange bandanna, in her hair. "Oh come on Pan, don't you want to look nice for the boys?" this came from a 16 year old girl with long turquoize blue hair and blue eyes. She wore her usuall red outfit. Pan was only a year older then her, but they were the best of friends to each other. "I don't have to! They've seen me like this pleantly of times and I don't need....MAKEUP!!" she yelled back at Bra. "Alright alright..I guess you'll win this time, but next time I won't play nice," she said with a smirk. "And I do?" the two girls laughed. "Dang, I so need to spar right now!" she said. "Pan, the boys will be here soon and you can spar with them. Remeber, both my parents arn't here. They won't be back till tomorrow morning. Thust meaning you can't go spar with my dad," she smirked.  
  
"But it's been so long since I've fought against Trunks and Goten. I mean that was about 10 years ago. They are probably extremly weak unlike me and you. We've trained every day after school against Veggie-head." she protested, not likeing the idea of sparring against weaker beings. "Come on!! They'll be here soon and it's to late. You will have to spar against them and that's finnal! And if you don't, no more gravity room!" Pan grumbled. "Well I was going to still agree, the gravity room doesn't work on me, only Veggie-head. So when are those two bakas coming?" the door bell rang at that moment. "There here now! Come on!" the two girls ran downstairs to see the two boys.  
  
Bra quickly opened the door and let the two boys in. "Hi Goten! Hey Trunks" she said casually. Pan just smirked. "Long time no see boys!" Trunks and Goten both look up, if it wasn't for the orange bandanna they would probably never have guessed who it was. Goten, even though Pan's Uncle, had been gone for some time for college in America. He hadn't seen any of his family or friends at all since he went off to college. The boys were on the usuall two month brake for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Trunks walked up to Pan and started circling her, examining her you could say. "What are you doing Trunks?" asked Pan, some what confused. "Hm....this can't be the same little annoying half-pint bandanna girl I use to know....hm..." Pan held back her anger from pumiting Trunks for calling her 'little' and 'half- pint'. "Well," she said as calmly as possible. "I am Pan, Boxer boy!" she said with a smirk.  
  
"Nope this can't be the Panny-chan I use to know. The Pan I knew was younger, didn't have such an high ki level as me and the others, didn't look like a girl, was much cutter, and she usually would have be in a head lock right now for some apparent reason." Pan twitch once but held her anger. "Well the Trunks I knew wasn't so absent minded, trained a lot, was much handsomer, and was a good for nothing big fat lazy bum!" she almost yelled at the last part.  
  
Bra and Goten just looked at each other and back at the two others. 'Trunks better stop taughting her or he's going to wind up in the regeneration tank for the hole winter vacation.' Bra thought to herself. 'Dang Trunks, you are very absent minded. Can't you see that she's been training non-stop with Vegeta and probably my brother and sister-in-law. You baka, she's only masking her ki.....and they say I'm an idiot.' Goten thought. The two looked back at there friends. Trunks and Pan were still dissing each other, but it looked like Pan was winning from the look of anger in Trunks' face.  
  
"Oh come on pretty boy, what's wrong? Can't handle a few harmless disses?" Pan said with a smirk that was defently one of Vegeta's. 'Dang, she is way tougher then when we were little and went on the hunt for the Dark Dragon Balls. She must have been training a lot latly. Maybe I should be careful....' Trunks just smirked. "Your such an annoying peepsquick as usuall, I guess I was wrong. It is still the same old Pan I use to know and was friends with." Pan blinked. 'Why is he acting so nice all the sudden. I mean just a moment ago we were fighting and now he is like...apoligizing....hm....he has something planned'  
  
"Come on you two, stop going after each other's necks. And Trunks, that was a stupid idea to start dissing her. I'm amazed she hasn't knocked you out. She's hasn't had a good partner to spar with for about a week now." said Bra, sighing in relief that they had stoped. Trunks and Goten both looked at her puzzled. "What do you mean 'a week'? Hasn't dad been around?" Bra shook her head. Pan just went and sat down on a step on the stairs, arms crossed. "No, didn't you know? I thought for sure Dad would of sent you a letter or at least mom. Well all the adults went on vaction. Dad is coming back tomorrow to get a few things, so is Goku (yes in this he is alive...how can't a Fanfic survive without that goofy sayian! ^-^). They are all staying at a skiing resort in the Alps. Me and Pan were spose to get you guys here because all of us, including Marron and Ubuu who are probably coming later, have to get ready cause we leave tomorrow when they come to pick some things up and us." Goten blinked. "Why didn't they just call everyone up a took as all there when they first left?" he asked. Bra sweatdroped. "Because they kindof wanted some 'Alone' time I think they said." "Well then, me and Goten should go back and get are stuff then. How long are we going to be there for?" Bra thought for a moment. "Um, let me see. I'd probably say until two weeks into January. So about two monthes." The boys just blinked. "Well alright....we'll be back in a few..." Trunks replied. "CYA!!" "JA NE!" yelled the two boys and they blasted off back to America to get their things and come back to South Town, Japan.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************************  
  
o.0 I hope you people like it! I think this was a good...no, great start on towards the start of a great Fanfic...hehe oh yeah please people vote in Review for what the pairings should be...The choices are: Goten/Bra, Goten/Pan, Goten/Marron, Trunks/Bra, Trunks/Pan, Trunks/Marron(most likely if this does win....I may change...shivers I just don't like marron...so sue me...but that's about the only one that maybe changed), Ubuu/Bra, Ubuu/Pan, Ubuu/Marron. If you have any other pairings I should use, please post them.. Thanks! ^-^  
  
REVIEW PWEASE!! puppy dog eyes  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\ / 


	2. Magick Street

Dreams  
  
Disclamier: as usuall...I do not own DBZ....Akira does....  
  
A/N: o.0 well here's chappy 2! Thanks to those reviewers who told me that Bra was two years older then Pan ^-^ I apretiate it. Well here's the score so far for pairs:  
  
Pan/Trunks - 6  
  
Marron/Trunks - 0  
  
Bra/Trunks - 0  
  
Goten/Pan - 0  
  
Goten/Marron - 4  
  
Goten/Bra - 2  
  
Ubuu/Pan - 0  
  
Ubuu/Marron - 2  
  
Ubuu/Bra - 4  
  
Pleasee keep voting...I will decide by next chapter the pairs....so far Pan/Trunks will most likely me chosen for Trunks Pair, Goten and Ubuu Pairs are still in counting.  
  
Ages: (They may change)  
  
Goten - 21  
  
Trunks - 22  
  
Bra - 19  
  
Pan - 17  
  
Marron - 20  
  
Ubuu - 21  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After about an hour or so, Trunks and Goten game back. Goten was busy eating down a hamburger. "Sorry it took so long, Goten was hungry so we took a pit-stop at McDonald's for some lunch," Trunks said, almost looking embarasst.The girls sweatdropped. "Eheh well *munch* I *munch* can't *munch* help *munch* if I *munch* like to *munch* eat a lot," Goten retaliated and Finnaly finshing off the hamburger. "Uncle Goten, are you sure you even have a stomach?" asked Pan. Goten blinked and poked his belly. It growled. "Um, I think so.....Be right back!" he rushed to the kitchen to get some more food. Trunks, Bra, and Pan all let out a sigh. "Well, did you make sure you have everything from America that you will need?" asked Bra. Trunks nodded. A little black kitten walked down the railing of the stairs and then on to Pan's head.  
  
Trunks blinked. "Who's cat is that?" he asked strangly. Pan looked at him and blinked. "This? This is Legoes. Me and Bra found her out in the street a few weeks ago and took her in. We asked Bulma and Vegeta if we could keep her here. Bulma said yes, but it took some time to get Veggie- head to agree with us. Here!" she grabed the little kitten and walked over to Trunks. She handed her over to him. Trunks looked down at the fur ball. He blinked and the kitten blinked also. Both just starred at each other. Then all of a sudden, the kitten jumped up and scratched up Trunks' face. The Legoes then went over and jumped back on top of Pan's head. "ITAI!! That hurt!!" he cried as he rubbed his face with his hands. Pan and Bra were laughing. "I guess Legoes doesn't like you Trunks!" Pan said between laughs. Trunks grunted and mumbled something about cat's being to stupid.  
  
"Oh come on Trunks! Cheer up! Legoes was trained by me and Pan to attack boys with a special signal that only me and Pan know of. We thought we would play a trick on you and Goten, but Goten went into the kitchen for food. So we had to settle to do it for you," she grinned. "Gakis, you two are two little bakas!(Gaki means Brat in japanese. Baka means idiot in japanese too ^-^)...I can't belive me and Goten have to deal with you two until tomorrow!" He was almost steaming mad at their little trick, but he also knew to cool it or he would wined up as a Trunks skinned rug. "Don't you mean you, Goten, and Ubuu and us three?" Trunks turned around to find Marron and Ubuu standing in the doorway. "Hey Marron!" yelled Bra. She turned to Pan and whispered. "Be nice alright. I know how much you hate her, but please be nice to her." Pan just grunted and nodded. "Hello Mo- I mean Marron" Pan put on a fake friendly smile.  
  
"Oh hello Bra! Pan..." Marron almost spitted when she said Pan, which made Pan quit mad, but she calmed down. Marron turned back to Trunks. "Trunks-chan!" she ran over and hugged him. "How have you been?" she had her arms still rung around Trunks' neck. Pan twitched slightly. 'That slizie little son of a b-. Wait, why did I say that. Could I really like Trunks? No....it's nothing. Nothing at all. I do not love Trunks. Only as a friend. No more no less. Pan control your self!" Bra looked over at Pan. She could have swore she thought that Pan had just gotten jealous for a second, but dismissed it as Pan cracked that fake smile of hers to show she wasn't going to attack Marron, yet. "Uhh, Marron, could you let go please??" Trunks asked. He was unconfortable with Marron hugging him like that. She blinked and let go, standing beside him. "Gomen nasi Trunks- chan,"(Gomen nasi - very sorry) she just smiled.  
  
Trunks let out a sigh of relief and looked over at Ubuu. "How's it going, Ubuu?" "Nothing much. How's life in America? and um I probably know the answer all ready but where's Goten?" he closed the door. "It's alright. School is boring. No good sparring partners and that. And Goten, well he's- " "I'm *crunch* right *chew* here! *swallow*" Goten had just game out from the kitchen and he was finshing up a three foot long sub, only six inces remaining. Everyone sweatdroped. "Hiyaz Ubuu!!" Goten finshed the sub. "Um, hi Goten. Enough food?" he just looked at Goten, trying not to laugh. "Not really, but I think I can survive for two or three hours." he just grinned one of those famous Son grins. Trunks and Ubuu laughed. "Goten, you can't even survive less then 5 or 6 minutes without food!" Trunks laughed out. Goten began laughing with them. "Your right! I can't!" The girls just looked at each other and sweatdroped, well Pan was holding back her laughter.  
  
Bra finnaly decided to change the subject. "Marron, Ubuu, did you two make sure you packed um for the two month long vacation?" Both two nodded. Pan yawned. "I'm bored!" Marron just rolled her eyes, which Pan saw and death glared Marron. Bra noticed the two fighting and gulped. "Um, who's up for a long night of games and trying to scare each other to death?" she said quickly to stop Pan from tackling Marron down. Everyone looked at her. "What kind of games?" asked Trunks, suspicous. Everyone looked like they wanted to know also. "Well, games such as: Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, Strip Poker, a few drinking games, and stuff like that for regular games. Um, Pan, any ideas of scary games?" she looked diseprate. Pan just sighed. "The only one's I can think of are games such as: Bloody Marry, Candyman," Goten drooled when Pan said 'Candyman'. She just continue, ignoring her uncle. "Any Ghost, a card game in which you ask the spirts yes and no questions. Well anything that involves spirts, a mirror, scented candles, and chants pretty much."  
  
Everyone thought for a second and then nodded. "Games tonight it is!" said Trunks smiling. The boys all had one thing on their minds. To scare the girls. They all grinned. "Well, we will need to get it ready first people," said Bra. "I will asign each one of you a job to do, in pairs." Everyone but Bra gulped at this. "First off, Pan and Trunks, you will go and get the necencairy items." Pan and Trunks looked at each other. 'Her, why her!' 'Him, why the hell him! Any one *but* him!!' They both grunted slightly. Bra rolled her eyes and continued. "Ubuu and Marron will be incharge of setting up the living room for our little six person party, and me and Goten will be incharge of picking out the music. NOW GET A MOVE ON!!" Everyone gulped and quickly vanished to what they were asigned to.  
  
Pan just grabbed Trunks by the hand and quickly ran outside with him. Trunks blinked at this. 'This is unlike her, but then again, she has always been bossy.' he shrugged off the thought that was bothering him before. "Come on boxer boy!" he just looked at her. "Which car?" he had about three defferent cars and many more somewhere else. She thought for a moment, she had let go his hand also. "The black Viper," he already knew that was her answer. It was her favorite of them all, even as a young kid. He reach into his pocket and pulled the key to the Viper. She quickly snatched it away. "HEY!" "I'm driving now, Trunks," she said as she jumped into the driver's seat of the Viper and started the car up. Trunks just grumbled and got in the other seat. "Hold on tight!!" she said and pushed the petal to the medal. Trunks eye's bulged and he quickly put on his seat belt, to make sure he didn't fly out of the car.  
  
"Where the hell did you learn how to drive?" he asked. She kept her eyes on the road but said, "My dad and your dad. Grandpa Gokou(yes there is many ways to spell his name. Like: Goku, Gokuu, Goko, and the way I spell it always, Gokou. So I hope you don't mind ^-^) couldn't because Grandpa Chichi didn't trust him. Vegeta, the only reason he helped, was because one, he needed a challenge, and two, because Daddy was only teaching me the safety steps, and freaked when I would go fast." Trunks just sat there, blinking. 'My father tought her! Oh Dendi help us,' he was almost in shock. He knew that Vegeta liked to fight, but never drive a car. The car suddenly stopped. "Where here," Pan turned off the ignition, threw the key to Trunks, who caught it of course, and jumped out of the car. Trunks pocketed the key and got out himself. He looked around, barley reconizing anything since his four year absents. (yes four, both him and Goten are going for their 8 year college diplomas. Sorry if I spelt it wrong, no spell check on this computer of mine. ^^;;)  
  
"Where are we?" he asked. She turned and look at him in disbelief. "You have to be kidding me! We're at Magick Street! Oh yeah, you were gone when they put this street up. Well Magick Street is where we will be getting our stuff for the scary part of tonight and then we will go and stop by Walley's and pick up everything else. Oh yeah, you'll have to get the liqure. I'm still underage by a half a year." "Alright, thanks for explaining that. Hehe, well we better be getting the stuff before Bra yells at us for being late or something." "Yeah your right," the two quickly ran down the streets to the nearest Wicca shop.  
  
In the shop there were shrunken heads, sented candles, books, pots, a bunch of different japs and packets with labels such as: Powered Toad's Warts, Dead Men's Toes, Newt's eyes, etc. Trunks went exploring around the shop while Pan went and got the neccensary items for their party. She got three books called, 'Calling of the Spirits', 'Night Horror's', and 'Transfiguration, the Way to Turn Boys into Creatures and Objects'. She also bought some sented candles in the colors black and red. When they were all done, Pan had to drag and scared Trunks from the back of the shop for some reason, they got back into the car. Trunks decided to drive this time which made Pan mad, but he played some of her favorite music, such as Linkin Park, Creed, and Smashmouth, and she cheered up.  
  
They took one more stop at Walley's like they planned and quickly picked up the stuff. Trunks got the liqure while Pan got the food and that. When they met outside, Trunks was close to opening a beer bottle, but Pan gleared at him and he put it away. "Trunks, no drinking till Bra says so!" He only grubled and got into the drivers seat. Pan got in the other side and they were off. They Finnaly got to Capsule Corp. They were lucky that they managed to get to the kitchen without Bra seeing them. Marron looked pissed off at Pan for being with Trunks. She always was. Pan ignored her. She and Trunks talked and talked as they began setting the stuff up. Finnaly everything was done.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
W00t! I'd like to thank Steelbraidz, ReddSlimT, Hanamaru825, Blackdragon, lovelylady, USP, and chibigoten124/SSJ3MysticPan for your reviews. I loved your C&C and voting. Flames are welcomed if you'd like. Also I'm sorry if someof you think my grammer or spelling is bad. If someone wants to become my Private Proof Reader then please put that in your review. What you get in return you ask? You get to be the first, besides me and maybe my friend Tak who usually is over here and reads them before I post, to read the newest chapter of my Fanfic. So please Review now peeps! JA NE till later! 


	3. The Spinning Bottle of Doom! or is it?

Dreams  
  
Disclamier: hehe..you know the drill, I don't own DB,DBZ, nor DBGT  
  
A/N: Well the vote is over! T/P, G/B, and U/M are the winners. Yes people if you did add up the votes in reviews you would get differ, but some people emailed me, and my friends on MSN just told me....so those are the winning votes. Vacation is almost up for me and I will be very busy these coming weeks, with school and all. I will try to update as much as posible, so please don't worrie or get mad. ^-^;; this chapter will contain slight Yaoi/Yuri, but only because in Spin the bottle some girls and boys may be kissing the same sex as their selfs. ^-^ Please enjoy!! Oh yes, and I'd like to announce that chibigoten124/SSJ3MysticPan has said that she will proof-read my upcoming chapters. Chibigoten124/SSJ3MysticPan will be getting Ch.4 as soon as I get done with it. ^-^ Oh yes, I have a question for readers. Should Paris and 17 be in here? I there won't be any really pairs for them. But just to make the group larger. We can have just one or the other or both, your choice. Hm... I can't decided if I hate Marron or like Marron as a character X.x she's cool and all, but no offence to Marron lovers, I can't see her with anyone but Ubuu or maybe 17...sweatdrops Well hehe I'll chose sooner or later ^-^;;  
  
Ages: (They may change)  
  
Goten - 30  
  
Trunks - 31  
  
Bra - 19  
  
Pan - 17  
  
Marron - 25  
  
Ubuu - 24  
  
*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~' *'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Finnaly everyone got done with their jobs, and survived Bra. Goten and Ubuu brung out the beers for everyone, except Pan got a Pepsi instead. Bra had disappeared off somewhere, in which left no one to control Pan and Marron except the boys. Ubuu left also, remembering that he had forgot to bring in the snacks.  
  
"Little brat! I'm amazed that Bra even hangs out with you let alone is your friend! You are the youngest of us all," yelled Marron.  
  
"Well at least I'm not a sex-loving-slutty-bitch!" Pan replied, smirking at Marron's extremly angry red face.  
  
"Girls calm down please!" said Goten.  
  
"Pan, don't listen to Marron. Just because your younger doesn't mean none of us or Bra arn't your friends. Marron, Pan does have a point. You are always trying to get men and you are a stripper for crying out loud!" Trunks managed to say. Marron was just sat their in shock from what Trunks said.  
  
"Trunks, I already knew that. I mean, you guys are my bestest friends," she smiled and sat back down, she was going to try knocking Marron out.  
  
"Good, now play nice you two," replied Goten, sitting as well.  
  
Trunks sat down next to Pan. Marron sat by herself stunned. Bra and Ubuu finnally came back. Bra had helped Ubuu out with bringing the food in. They set them down and Bra sat next to Goten and Ubuu next to Marron.  
  
"So are we all ready to start?" asked Bra, everyone nodded. "Alright, first game...hm....should it be Spin the Bottle or Truth or Dare? Hm...." Everyone pretty much went wide-eyed at the word 'Spin the Bottle', the kissing game. Bra just grinned. "Spin the Bottle it is!"  
  
Bra brung out a empty wine bottle. "Make a circle you guys!" Everyone listened and sat in a circle around the room. It went like this: Pan, Trunks, Ubuu, Goten, Marron, and lastly Bra. She put the wine bottle in the middle of the circle and smiled. "Who wants to go first?" she asked.  
  
"I'll go!" said Marron. She bent over and spinned the bottle. It slowed down and landed on Bra. "O.O! Eww!! I have to kiss Bra!!" Bra looked at her, then the bottle, then her again. She wrinkled her noise up.  
  
"Bra, we're stuck!" Marron bent over to Bra and kissed her on the lips, she then quickly sat in her spot rubbing the slava off her mouth. Bra was doing the same. Pan and the others just laughed.  
  
"Stop laughing! It isn't funny, Pan!" said Bra.  
  
"No offence Bra, but it is!" she managed to say between her laughs. "You don't know Pan, it could happen to you!" she retaliated.  
  
"Maybe, but hopefully not!"  
  
"Well, Goten, your turn!" He bent over and spinned the bottle. 'Please not a boy! Please not a boy!! FUCK!!' It landed on Trunks.  
  
They both looked at each other wide-eyed. 'WHY ME!!' their minds both shouted. The girls tried not to laugh, to much. Pan feel over laughing again. Both Trunks and Goten shot her a glare. If looks could kill, she'd be dead quit a few times. She just sat up and snickered quietly. Goten wanted to get this done quick. He looked at Trunks. Trunks just nodded and the two quickly kissed. They didn't say anything, they just mentioned to Ubuu to past them something to drink. Ubuu quickly pasted both Goten and Trunks a whisky. The two boys quickly drank the bottles down fast.  
  
"Ubuu, your turn!" said Trunks finnaly.  
  
Ubuu quickly, but quietly, spinned the bottle. 'Please her! Please, oh please Dende, her!' It began to slow down. It was about to land on Goten, but it moved slightly, landing on Marron. Goten let out a deep sigh of relief. He hated this 'Yuri' and 'Yaoi' stuff. Exspecialy having to see his crush kiss another girl. Marron looked up at Ubuu. 'HIM?!?! Why not Trunks! Hmm but then again,' she bit her lip, 'he is kinda cute...hm....I guess it wouldn't be to bad' She flashed a little smile at him. He blushed bright red. 'Oh Dende! THANKYOU!'  
  
"I guess I have to kiss you," Ubuu spoke out with a smirk forming on his lips. Marron blushed slightly. He bent over and kissed her on the lips. At first Marron heisitated but then she got use to get and joined into it. Everyone was in shock. They all thought Marron liked Trunks, not Ubuu.  
  
"Woo! Never knew Ubuu liked Marron or that Marron liked Ubuu," spoke Goten.  
  
"Me either, dude!"  
  
"AWWW!! They make such a kawaii couple!!" squelled Bra.  
  
"I wish they'd either stop or get a room!" Pan exclaime, looking away.  
  
"HEY YOU TWO!! IT'S BEEN 10 MINUTES ALREADY!!" yelled Trunks. The two got the message and stopped. They went back to their spots again. The two adults, you could say, were blushing fercely.  
  
"Pan your turn," Ubuu manage to speak out squakly. Pan rolled her eyes and bent over. She quickly placed the bottle in the middle of the circle again, as it had been kicked out turning Marron and Ubuu's makeout phase, and spinned it. Round and round it went, leaving some scared, some nearvous, and some wishing it would land on them. Pan just waited patiently. It lasted about two minutes before it began to slow down. 'I hope it's on Trunks...wait! What am I saying. Pan get a hold on yourself. You do not like Trunks! He is just your friend....yet...he is kindof cute. NO! He is not cute. There is a major age difference between are ages for crying out loud! Plus he could never lo-' she was cute out of her thoughts when she relized Bra was waving her hand in Pan's face.  
  
"Huh? What?" she asked.  
  
"Pan! Haven't you been paying attention! The bottle stopped, and you have to kiss my brother!" Bra shouted at her. Pan looked over and noticed the bottle had stopped at Trunks. She blinked, speechless.  
  
"You who Pan? You awake in there?" Bra poked her, she just stood there. "I think she's in shock.." Bra looked at her brother who looked slightly speechless hissef. He had a slight crush for Pan, but he never ever dreamt that he would be able to kiss her. "TRUNKS!" Trunks blinked and woke up.  
  
"What is it Bra?" he asked dazed slightly. Bra snickered slightly.  
  
"Trunks, it looks like Pan isn't going to kiss you and not to mention it isn't really lady like for the girl to kiss the boy. I propose that you kiss her instead!" she kept snickering.  
  
"What! No way! I'm not going to kiss her!" he exclaimed. Bra shot him with one of Vegeta's and her's 'You-better-or-you-are-so-dead Death Glares'.  
  
"YOU WILL! OR ELSE!"  
  
"Okay! Okay! I will," he looked at Pan. She had some what came back after all the shouting. She looked at the bottle and then at Trunks.  
  
"Trunks you don't have to, I'd prefer if we just went to Truth and Dare or something else," she said.  
  
"Pan, he has to. I'm making him! So your stuck with it!" Bra replied. Marron just giggled.  
  
"How about this Bra, why don't we take a vote. Everyone that wants to skip this and go to another game say I!" said Goten.  
  
"I!" shouted Goten, Pan, Trunks, and Ubuu. Bra and Marron pouted, they wanted to keep playing, while everyone else smiled.  
  
"It's unanimous. We will go to another game, but which?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There you have it fokes, Chapter 3. I finnaly manage to get it done between all this homework of mine. I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!! Gomen nasi all that this is so late. I have been so busy. I have so much homework now then before because of it being third quater and we are behind in some chapters. -_-; I'll try to get chapter 4 up soon..er or later.... I have midterms coming up and I right now have a schedual of to many things to do. PLEASE REVIEW!! Though I may have late chapters, please review and thank you to reviewers that have. If posible, please tell others to read. ^-^; coughs and then sneezes damn cough! X.x If anyone has MSN Messanger I don't mind if you want to talk there. my email is Heather_Tsouki@hotmail.com Send me a message if you want to chat and if you want me to tell you when I update, then send me a peep. n_n well talk to you guys later!!  
  
Ja ne, Pan Satuki 


End file.
